


Nerdy Little Brothers

by NobleHouseOfBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: The Cage, and it's officially real in my mind, idk this is just something I adored the idea of, mentions of Michael - Freeform, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleHouseOfBlack/pseuds/NobleHouseOfBlack
Summary: Sam always had a thing for languages.Which is why Dean is so curious as to why he never asked Cas to teach him Enochian.Until Cas starts talking to himself in Enochian around the bunker and Sam replies like freaking Harry Potter with a snake.





	Nerdy Little Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polyglotism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611312) by [Fleur_de_Violette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette). 



> I didn't sleep all night and I was reading Cage fics for about 14 hours and this idea really stuck to me so here you go

Sam was the researcher between him and Dean.

It had always been that and probably always will be. Sam read through countless books for hunts, transferred libraries onto internet documents so they would be easily accessible, and even read books just for fun.

But Sam knew so many languages. He knew to write, speak, and read fluently in many, many different languages.

It was necessary. Most of their books were extremely old, written in various languages that looked like gibberish to Dean. A lot of their spellwork and rituals required proper pronunciation, something Dean was just never good at but Sam had always excelled at. 

Sam knew Latin, Spanish, Arabic, Russian, German, some Hieroglyphics, some ASL, and even started diving into the many, many languages of Asia after the whole TV land fiasco with the trickster. Japanese, a few dialects of Chinese (standard Mandarin, Cantonese, specifically), even dabbled in some Korean. 

So Dean was shocked when his nerdy little brother didn’t beg Castiel to teach him Enochian the first chance he got.

Yeah, it made some sense, with the apocalypse, then being soulless, the wall in his head breaking down, to the whole Leviathan fiasco, and that whole him being crazy thing.

But things were really starting to calm down lately and Dean still didn’t understand. They had a home for the first time in forever, a freakin’ library and office to do work to his little hearts content. It just never made sense to Dean.

Until Cas started living with them and would slip into Enochian sometimes whilst talking to himself.

Sam started to reply as if it were perfectly normal. 

He didn’t even seem to realize he slipped into a different language. Just addressed Cas in freaky angel speak and the fallen angel froze in shock.

They had all stared at each other in absolute bewilderment. 

Where had Sam basically become a freaking parselmouth?

“Sammy,” Dean said slowly, staring at his brother, who was watching the two of them with worried eyes. “Where did you learn Enochian?” 

Sam flinched a little, blood rushing from his face as he looked at his feet in embarrassment.

“Honestly, I’ve known it for a while. I spent millenia with Michael and Lucifer in the cage. It was all they spoke. I stopped thinking in English after a while in there, really, so it’s pretty much just as natural as my first language, I guess.” He explained, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans nervously.

Dean felt sick. 

How could he have never assumed that? It just made sense. Sam was trapped and tortured by two archangels for thousands of years. Two pissed off archangels that probably took their frustrations out on Sam

Of course Dean couldn’t blame himself. They didn’t do chick flick moments. They didn’t talk about Hell or the hard stuff. They didn’t do feelings. He tried his best to help Sam without ever needing to hear the problems. 

“Does it bring you discomfort?” Castiel asked, concerned. He had taken to speaking in Enochian fairly often to bring himself a form of comfort. They all noticed. He wasn’t speaking to any other angels, really, it’s not like he could just call up somebody and have a chat.

“It used to,” Sam admitted, flashing Cas a grateful smile. “But I’ve gotten over it, I think. It’s a beautiful language. It helps to hear you talk in it so often.”

“If you’d like, we can converse in it sometimes.” Cas offered hesitatingly and Dean’s heart jumped into his throat. 

They were all pretty fucked up weren’t they? Sam hiding a language he learned from Hell, of all places. Dean refusing to even address emotions and ignore their problems until they exploded. And their fallen angel, just trying to learn to be a human. 

Sam must’ve come to the same conclusion and positively beamed at Cas as he nodded his acceptance. 

“Sure. I’d love to ask you about habits of angels, too, I’ve always been curious why graces feel different.” Sam began a huge nerdgasm, making Dean finally crack a smile as they all relaxed, a little lighter than before. 

They went through Hell and back. Literally. But Sammy was still the same nerdy little brother Dean’s always loved.


End file.
